Culmination of Duty
by garnet eyes
Summary: In this dystopian world, the time to contemplate is long gone; actions speak far louder than words. AU.


Title: Culmination of Duty

Author: Garnet Eyes

Archived: fanfiction. net

Summary: Choices have to be made.

Rating: K

Pairings: None

Author Notes: I have not had the time to watch/play anything in the Final Fantasy VII universe beyond the original game and Advent Children. Therefore, I am certain there are inconsistencies between my writing and newer games or movies.

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy VII is owned by Squaresoft and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It was nerve-wrecking to be aware of precisely the kind of position he was being placed in. The Planet revolted against the Shin-Ra, a violent backlash churning the lands and taking entire towns into pits bubbling with Lifestream. Her fury knew no bounds, causing the extinction of numerous species – normal and Mako tainted alike. New creations scattered across the lands, hardier than any creature prior. Although few in number, the powerful creatures did the Planet's bidding. Once-flourishing, mankind was reduced to a mere fraction of what it was. Midgar had been lost, as had Junon. The Gold Saucer was surprisingly intact, although in disrepair. After the railway station was reduced to shambles the only way to reach the reminder of man's glory days was by helicopter; no one was willing to get into those moving targets anymore.

Countless soldiers lost their lives trying to defend those who had once been beneath Shin-Ra's interests. Requirements to serve were all but nonexistent anymore, courtesy of the danger level inherent in any of the current skirmishes. It took apocalyptical conditions to force a change, but the cultural divide had been crossed and it was not uncommon to see Wutanese samurai fighting alongside Shin-Ra infantrymen in the dystopian world they lived in. There were a scattering of SOLDIERs still alive, the majority having sacrificed themselves to bring about strategic victories that had thus far managed to keep the human race from extinction. By some miracle Zackary had survived, weary and no longer able to smile so freely. The core strength of Turks and by proxy both the President and his son escaped the initial destruction and were active participants in this new war. Hojo somehow survived, although he would never again have the laboratory equipment he desired, but worked to maintain what few remaining SOLDIERs there were. It was no longer possible to introduce new blood into the program when any facility would be overrun before building was complete.

The Planet showed no mercy for years, her new creatures regenerating from even fatal damage and righting themselves to immediately hunt for more settlements to raze. Desperation was seeping into even the strongest of men, hope of a solution dwindling with every passing day, before a little, inconsequential blonde boy appeared. Small in stature, the child would have been dismissed as an orphan if not for the fact that his eyes glowed brighter than any SOLDIER's. That tiny child turned out to be the culmination of the Planet's strength with knowledge far greater than that of any single man. He was oddly human-esque compared to the rest of her WEAPONs. There was a stubbornness present in the very core of his being and a meekness in his movements. Even when the boy did something apparently childish, untold wisdom glittered inside of bright blue eyes.

More importantly to Shinra, however, was the direct connection between the boy and the Planet. She gave the blonde power unachievable by other means: spells and summons no materia offered, speed and agility not even a Turk could match, and strength far surpassing even the General's own. The link was of far greater interest than that alone – it gave the boy the ability to placate the Planet so that she would allow the remains of man to pick up the pieces and learn from their mistakes. He had already shown an innate ability to temper the other creations of the Planet's force.

However, knowing about this gift and having the boy use it were two very different things. Shinra knew how to do business, if nothing else, and the first matter was to get in the blonde's good graces. That was easier said than done for a time; the boy was quiet and difficult to read more deeply than shallow interests. It wasn't until the oddly impatient Turk – Reno, if the General recalled correctly – made an offhand comment in the blonde's presence that the method of gaining favor became obvious: until the WEAPON saw that man would sacrifice and change for the Planet, he would do nothing to tame his brethren. And so days of arguments led to nothing worth giving to the boy in good faith. They were running out of time as the wandering WEAPONs crossed more safe houses and little towns.

Sephiroth, knowing that he needed to stay the blonde's hand, went to him intending to stall for time if nothing else. Somehow, his original intention had been misconstrued but the SOLDIER understood with very little need for analysis just what he was being offered. Should he give himself willingly to the whims of the WEAPON, that sacrifice would be enough. Duty forced his hand, even if self-preservation begged him to reconsider. He did not hesitate, refusing to allow doubt or panic to plague his mind, and the General proved just why he was the man responsible for leading an army.


End file.
